


Un gato negro

by BioniqueRouge



Series: Cosas que escribo para salir de mi depresión [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Madara le asegura que nada cambiará. Reencarnará en un gato negro.





	Un gato negro

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Are you still awake...?

—¿Aún estás despierto?  
La voz de Madara sonaba apagada, como el ruido de un gato caminando sobre el techo. Hashirama se giró sobre su espalda y lo observó fijamente, sin decir una palabra. La luz de la luna caía sobre la cama, y la figura de la cortina transparente ondeaba dejando sombras fugaces sobre sus rostros.  
—Hace calor, ¿no? —dijo Madara, como si se tratara de una charla casual.  
—La ventana está abierta.  
—Ya sé.  
Uchiha suspiró, y luego levantó la mano. Con un dedo, recorrió desde la sien hasta la barbilla de Hashirama, sintiendo en el proceso nuevas arrugas que antes no existían. Hashirama sonreía mucho, y se le hacían patas de gallo en los ojos y arrugas en las comisuras de los labios. Pero en ese momento, Hashirama no estaba sonriendo, como era su costumbre. Senju cerró los ojos, y por un momento Madara creyó que se pondría a dormir.  
—¿Tienes sueño?  
—Estoy cansado —dijo, con la voz quebrándose al final.  
Una fina lágrima cayó sobre su nariz y rodó sobre la ojera del lado contrario, para recorrer su sien y perderse entre su cabello. Madara observó, con el corazón roto.  
—«Hace calor», «estoy cansado», «la ventana está abierta». ¿Algún día hablaremos de cosas que de verdad importan? —preguntó Hashirama, limpiándose los ojos con rabia ahogada.  
—¿Para qué? Hablar de eso no cambiará las cosas.  
Hashirama no respondió, y volvió a darse la vuelta. Madara lo abrazó, quitando el obstáculo de su cabello sobre su cuello, besando la piel morena con cariño.  
—Reeencarnaré en un gato. Y me adoptarás. Me vas a cuidar, como cuidas a otros gatos, y yo me dormiré en tus piernas. Nada va a cambiar.  
Hashirama siguió llorando, abrazando la almohada que Madara le había regalado en su cumpleaños, con fuerza, con furia, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Qué haría en las mañanas de los martes, si no eran huevos revueltos con jamón? ¿Y las tardes de los jueves, si no era beber té y comer galletas acostados en la cama? ¿Qué haría, las noches calurosas, si no era empujar a Madara hasta el contorno de la cama, pidiéndole que no lo abrace porque no puede dormir?  
—¿No serás un halcón? —preguntó luego de varios minutos, sintiendo las palabras amargas y los adioses demasiado cercanos.  
—No. Aunque me gustaría más, tenlo por seguro.  
—¿Un gato?  
—Negro, y malo. Me comeré a otros pájaros, ratones y lagartijas. Te las dejaré sobre la almohada, y te despertaré arañándote la cara.  
Hashirama volteó de nuevo, y lo besó con ansia muda.  
—No es justo.  
—No seas tonto, Hashirama. Nada en esta vida es justo.  
—No soy tonto —replicó.  
—Sí que lo eres. La primera prueba es que te enamoraste de alguien como yo. Y cuando muera acabarás con alguien similar —dijo casi como si no le importara, aunque el hecho de imaginar a Hashirama con alguien más le doliera más de lo que podía admitir.  
—No habrá nadie más —corrigió, besándolo de nuevo—. Y si lo hay, será más guapo.  
—Vaya, veo que ya te animaste. Pero deja de mentir. Nadie es más guapo que yo.  
Hashirama no pudo contener la risa, y el llanto, que le sobrevendría desde aquél día hasta su muerte, de manera esporádica al pensar en Madara.  
—En eso tienes razón.

**Author's Note:**

> Quise escribir algo menos triste, pero finalmente escribí lo que salió de mi corazón xD espero les haya gustado.


End file.
